


Redemption

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Alya is forced on a spending spree, after finding a pile of gift cards that are almost out of date.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Aurore Beauréal/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Redemption

**_ Redemption _ **

Alya stared down at the pile in front of her, most of them went out of date at the end of the month, thankfully most of them were for amazon and the various game consoles she had, meaning she could just use them to add funds and leave it at that. Some, to her frustration, were for clothing stores and, to Alya’s horror, lingerie stores. She knew Marinette was bisexual, but she never realised that the mixed-race girl liked her that much.

Alya shook her head, no, Marinette didn’t have ‘extra activities’ in mind when she bought this… did she?

Marinette had been in her fair share of relationships since they left school, not including her on-off relationship she had with Adrien, Marinette had actually gone out with Lila at one point, and Chloe, and Kagami, hell she’d even gone out with the crazy girl in Mendeleiev’s class and that was just some of the ladies Marinette had gone out with, the guys had a longer list.

Alya shook her head again, before grabbing the lingerie store gift card and left her apartment, perhaps she was reading too much into it.

**_ R _ **

Alya had _not_ been reading too much into it. The underwear on display was modelled after the heroes of Paris, Alya was certain that they were the MDC brand, meaning Marinette had designed them. There was a Chat Noir one that had little green paw prints in rather strategic placements. Marinette was definitely trying to say something.

Steeling her nerves, Alya stepped into the shop, and came face-to-face with a set of underwear that were designed after Carapace.

‘Nino would like that.’ Thought Alya, before her face went red, as she realised why Marinette had given her the gift card. Alya quickly grabbed the underwear and used the gift card.

“You’re lucky,” Said the Cashier, “This runs out tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Said Alya, distracted, “lucky.”

She was so going to kill Marinette, or kiss her, perhaps both.

**_ R _ **

Marinette smirked at the dazed look on Nino’s face, and the limp that Alya gained. The smirk slipped from her face when Alya started towards her, making her get up from her chair and sprint in the opposite direction.

“Marinette, don’t you fucking run from me, you little shit!” Screamed Alya, as Marinette got further away.


End file.
